


A Monstrous Life

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: The Cursid Existence of Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Play, Anal Gaping, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Anal Watersports, Anal bleeding, Animal Traits, Anonymous Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bar, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bizarre Body Modifications, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Body odor, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cat Sex, Cat/Dean, Church Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Collars, Crib, Cursed Dean, Dark, Dean in Diapers, Dean-Centric, Dean/Dogs, Death, Degrading Tattoos, Dehumanization, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Ear Sex, Emasculated, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Gags, Gangbang, Grandfather/Father/Son Incest, Gunplay, Hitchhiking, Human Dog, Human Donkey, Humiliation, Incest, Incontinence, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Murder, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Pain, Past Attempted Suicide, Penectomy, Perverted Picture Books, Pink Panties, Pool Stick, Pregnant Dean, Priest, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality Bending, Religion, Rimming, Scat, Sex Slave Dean, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Shit Diet, Shrinking Cock, Slave Dean, Sounding, Stripping, Stuffed Toys, Suspension, Tails, Tattoos, Teddy Bears, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Vomiting Cum, Watersports, cock plug, corpse, dirty - Freeform, dirty diaper, human cat, human toilet, mental age regression, public restrooms, sacrilegious, small cock, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Sequel to A Monster Worse Than Any Nightmare. Dean has been on his own for ten months, dealing with the way his life now is on his own. There is one person that might have information that can help him, at least he hopes. Extremely Dark, sad and twisted story so reader beware.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning that this story is actually darker than what the first one is. It is also the second story in what will be a trilogy.

Dean entered the well lit church to find it pretty much empty. There was one guy here, a fellow in the very back by the alter, lighting some candles. The black robe the guy was wearing gave it away that he was the pastor of the church, which meant this was the guy he was looking for. He actually knew this man, his name was Pastor Jim Murphy, a hunting buddy of Dean's father.

Dean stopped right where he was and took a deep breath. He had been on his own for ten months already, being fucked and used by man after man in horrible ways while he searched for answers. He had been debating whether to come here at all, but he had managed to get up enough courage to see the man who had been basically a third father to him (Bobby had basically been his second father). If anybody could help him find out what this Sucumbianopet thing was and how to kill it then it would be Pastor Jim, he was basically an expert when it came to sexual demons and monsters and such.

He started up the middle isle, slightly limping. His right knee still stung badly from being kicked by some thug on Dean's walk here from the motel, who had then proceeded to use Dean's mouth as a cum-deposit and urinal, not that Dean really cared. As much as he despised his horrid existence, he had also came to rather accept it. A lot of it he had just simply became numb to. 

Pastor Jim turned around as Dean neared the alter and stopped, he was enough feet away that he hoped he was safe from entangling the pastor into his curse. 

"Dean, son, you look terrible. You know your Dad and brother have been worried sick trying to find you. They think you were kidnapped or killed by something."

"I need your help Jim" Dean said looking more at the floor than the man. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the moment, especially with what he was wearing: a T-shirt covered in piss and cum stains, and jeans that had a dried shit stain on the right knee. It was so hard to keep any of his clothes clean with the way his life was now, and he rarely got to wash them. Then throw in the fact that he hadn't bathed in over two weeks, well he could just imagine how he looked to this man. It wasn't that Dean didn't want to bathe though, it was just a new stage of his cursid life, every time he tried to get in a shower he would be overcome by an intense, paralyzing fear of water until he left the bathroom and put the ideal to rest. He could just imagine how bad he smelled by now, he had pretty well went nose-blind to his own stench a week ago.

Jim took a step towards Dean who quickly stepped back trying to maintain his distance.

"Damn it, don't come any closer"

"Why?"

"I'm cursed" Dean said. He tried to elaborate, he wanted to elaborate, but physically he could not. As the months had passed he had discovered it more and more impossible to convey any real useful info about this cursed life and creature to anyone. And the few times he had managed to confess it, well the person had thought he was making up some kind of elaborate joke.

"Well let's fix this curse" Jim said as he took another step forwards, he was clearly ignoring Dean's advice. "Can you tell me anything about it" He continued taking another step.

Dean's nostrils flared as he caught the pastor's scent, a unique blend of gunpowder, roses and stale sex. He may have been nose-blind to his own stench, but not to other men's smells. He had developed the nose-of-a-dog (figuratively speaking) over the last few months when it came to any other male. Every guy had a slightly distinct, powerful odor that his nose sniffed out even when it was covered up by deodorant or cologne.

He felt the need begin in the pit of his stomach, his mouth watered on its own, and he knew if he didn't get out of there that second than he would end up with the Pastor's cock down his throat.

"I'll be back later, whatever you do don't tell my dad I was here!" Dean said in as harsh of a tone as he could muster up. Pastor Jim started to say something but Dean turned and ran towards the door and bolted out of it. He breathed in, fresh air, relieved that Jim hadn't told him to wait or stop. Ten long months and he still didn't completely understand his situation. Like how sometimes the need came with some men, and other times not at all. It was so random, unpredictable in certain ways, although more-often-than-not he ended up with men fucking his mouth or ass, and it seemed he was never able to disobey an oral command from any dude, no matter the age.

Dean began his limping walk down the left sidewalk of the busy street, heading back to the seedy motel he was staying at for the moment. He would come back later in the day, when evening mass was going on and he could look through Pastor Jim's hunting materials himself, alone, and see what he could find. He was stupid not to have done that in the first place. Now Jim was most likely going to call John and his family would show up sooner or later, which was something Dean couldn't afford.

He continued down the sidewalk, passing old-time buildings built next to one another with the occasion ally between. He got close to half a mile before he felt the pressure in the bottom of his stomach. It was a sensation he knew all to well, a warning that he was going to have to shit any moment. Luckily he had just reached the corner with the rundown gas station. He knew he had no time to loose and ran across the road, into the run-down building and right into the two-stall men's restroom. He didn't bother locking the stall door behind him, he was already choking on the first turd coming up. He dropped to his knees (into a small puddle of stale urine, it was clear this bathroom hadn't been cleaned in a few days) in front of the toilet and mentally willed his throat to push the large, soft turd out of his stomach, and up into his mouth before the second log started ascending. He spit the turd out and then sneezed. His two nostrils began spraying out his built up urine as the second even-larger turd started its journey. 

He was pregnant again, meaning his asshole was closed off at the moment, just as it always was the first couple of days after the monster's inception (according to Ezek it was to make sure that the infant monster was capable of absorbing all the semen without it leaking back out or some strange nonsense like that). This was going to be the fourth son he was going to be delivering to that Sucumbianopet, and he hated that he was helping populate the world with more of those horrible beings. 

He spit the second log out of his mouth as the third wad of shit started its way up. God how he hated shitting like this, he would be so happy to have his asshole back just to have to stop doing this. There was no way around it though, the second time he had been bred he tried to starve himself completely to avoid such horrible outcomes, but then his body took control of itself and he had ended up chowing down more food at once than he normally did in a week, and the logs he had produced not long after, they were so fat that he thought he was going to die choking as they came back up. Not that the monster would let him die though. He'd tried shooting his brains out twice and both times he had ended up instead fucking himself with the .25.

When the fourth and final small turd exited his mouth he felt a sting in his rear and felt his asshole reopen, which pretty much signaled the first trimester was over. Of course it would be just after he emptied his guts.

There was a knock on the stall door which caused the unlocked door to swing open and bang against the stall wall.

"Hurry the hell up in there" a gruff voice told him. Instant hunger came over him, a hunger he knew from the last three pregnancies and yet hated just the same. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. He turned around still on his knees and looked up at the stranger as he took a strong whiff of the man's rough odor that reminded him of rotten burritos.

The dude was quite hairy, and also fat, his skin appeared as if it was slathered in grease and sweat, all together this man looked gross (although Dean had done guys far more gross and dirty and fat than this guy before). Dean opened his mouth, he already knew what was coming even if he didn't want it, he'd been in this situation many of times before. Still what he was about to do was gross.

The stranger's face twisted into a sinister smile as new thoughts came over him, implanted in his mind thanks to Dean's cursid reality. The guy undid his belt buckle, than his pants and let them drop to the dirty floor with the stiff boxers the guy had been wearing. He then turned around so that his fat crack was in Dean's face. It was hairy, probably the dirtiest crack he had seen so far, and drenched in sweat. He could see dried bits of shit clinging to the wiry hairs making it clear this guy never wiped afterwards. The smell was putrid, definitely in the top five worse smelling asses he came across.

Dean pushed his face between the mountainous globes of the dirty crack. He did it rather willingly, knowing that if he didn't his body would just take control anyways and do it without his mental consent, as much as he loved to fight, it was pointless when it came to his current reality.

He formed an 'o' with his lips and glued them around the guy's rear pucker. The man begin to push with his anal muscles as if shitting into another guy's mouth was a common day practice, and for Dean, when he was in his second trimester this was normal. That didn't mean that eating men's shit was something he enjoyed. It still disgusted him to no end. He had managed to become rather numb usually when it came to being a fuck toy, but the whole human toilet thing was so hard to get past. 

The first turd began to enter Dean's mouth. It was massive, and filled his mouth completely as it pushed itself between the roof of his mouth and his tongue, giving him a lasting taste. The taste was terrible, but the worst part about it was knowing that another man's shit was going to be in his stomach in under a minute. There was so many bad things about being bred by that creature, but this was one of the worst things about it. He had to keep the thing fed and the only thing his stomach would allow him to intake was shit. So for the rest of this pregnancy, which as he had learned could be simply another couple of days or maybe a full week, he would be on a shit only diet, how fucking great was that.

That wasn't to say he didn't find himself eating shit at other times when he wasn't impregnated. Some guy's just liked to make Dean eat their shit to humiliate him, or to turn them on, for revenge, or just for the fun of it. He could still vividly remember the first time he had found himself eating another dude's shit. It hadn't been long after he had escaped the house and started life on his own. He had stopped by a bar, hoping to hustle some guys at pool to get some cash for his new life. It was really a stupid ideal it turned out, he had won the first game he played, but his opponent wasn't happy about it. Instead of paying him the guy decided to humiliate him and get revenge as he was sucked into Dean's reality. Dean found himself with two pool sticks lodged up his 'pussy' (as the guy called it). That wasn't humiliating enough so the guy decided that Dean should give him a blow job, and then decided to finish off his revenge by making Dean eat his shit straight from the source while the whole bar watched. After that Dean had gotten out of there as fast as he could.

Dean choked down two turds before the fat guy decided he should wash it down with his urine. Once the stream of piss ran dry the guy left, leaving Dean on the floor feeling like the lowest form of life on the planet. Finally after a minute he managed to lift himself up, flush the toilet behind him and head out, back to his long walk back to his motel.

As he walked he dreamed about having his baby back, his precious Impala. Man how he had loved that girl. He had managed to hang on to it for about five months before he had felt compelled while in Missouri to stop and give a hitch-hiker a ride. It was mostly because he was going crazy with a need to be fucked by another man, he had had a butt-plug up his ass, and it helped, but he needed more. He got more too, as the man took control of the situation, making Dean ride his cock there in the front seat, and then making Dean suck his cock as the man began to drive, not stopping till he got to his destination. The man had then told Dean to get out, for he was keeping the car, a 'Slut Faggot' like Dean didn't need a great car like that one. And since he had no choice but to obey the man he parted ways with his precious vehicle.

Dean turned onto another road, this was clearly in need of some TLC and cut through a dense section of woods before reaching the main highway where his motel was at. 

He got half way down the road and froze when he heard the bark of a dog, followed by a low growl. He cursed the sky as he turned and saw a black lab staring at him, showing his teeth, letting Dean know who was boss. It then grabbed a hold of Dean's pants legs with his teeth and began pulling Dean off the road and into the wooded area. Dean allowed the dog to pull him, letting the dog take control over him, not that he actually had a choice, as he had learned over his time on the road, male animals had just as much control over him as male humans.

\--------------------------------

Dean's clothes were shredded on the bare, hard ground beneath him, his knees and palms digging into the cold, dry dirt. Heavy pants escaped his lungs as a wild German Shepard thrusted into his slick hole with great force.

Two more dogs waited patiently on the side of the small clearing not far from the road. It had started as just one black lab pulling him here and making him into a doggy bitch, shredding his clothes with its claws and leaving nice cuts that would take a few days to heal in his back and ass. It had been been focused on one thing, mating Dean, it seemed to believe that Dean was an actual bitch disguised as a human, and Dean's non-free-will was the dog's to own for the time being.

The dog wasted no time jumping on Dean's back and stabbing his cock towards Dean, missing three times before it hit the bulls-eye and pushed in with great strength and speed. Its fucking style was merciless, stabbing at his insides with not a care in the world to how it felt for Dean, but then Dean was a bitch at that moment, so why should it care.

The other dogs, a pack of wild ones Dean assumed, surrounded them sometime during the mating. Dean hadn't noticed at first, just happened to look to his side to find at least ten dogs of varying breeds standing there watching him and the lab on his back, their own cocks unsheathed beneath them and hard. At that moment, to his internal disgust, he realized that he wouldn't get away without being a bitch for this entire pack.

The pounding of his ass hurt, there was nothing slightly pleasurable about it, but that didn't mean his body wasn't getting off on it, betraying him with a hard erection of his own. His body anymore seemed unable to distinguish the difference between pain, disgust, humiliation and pleasure, believing that all of them should turn him on and give him erotic joy. Thanks to that Sucumbianopet his body had turned against him, it was his own worst enemy and his own personal prison.

Dean felt a large bulb sort of thing at the back of the dog's cock try to push its way pass the ring of muscle, and with a few more strokes it did, made it all the way in. The thrusts stopped, as the the knot inflated more and its cum was dumped up his ass. 

Dean stayed there, on hands and knees, the dog still in him, waiting for its knot to deflate. He wanted to run away, get away from these horny beasts, get back to his motel room and lock himself away for however long he could manage to stay away from cocks before the needs and symptoms became overwhelming again. But he couldn't. He stayed there in that position, unable to move, even after the dog's knot deflated enough that it pulled out. Then the next dog came up and mounted him, a Rottweiler this time, and the process began all over again.

The sad thing was this wasn't even his first time with an animal. A few months back, while in Chicago he had stayed with an older man for a short while, trading sex for a place to lay low and food to eat. By that point he had already viewed himself as something much worse than a whore, so he had gladly excepted the offer. The man had a cat though, and he had soon discovered one night that the cat could take control of him just like any other man could. He hadn't been fucked by the middle aged, orange pest named Oliver, but instead had found himself looking into his eyes and then to his disgust, licking and sucking on the male cats small, barbed penis, and swallowing down the semen it ejected like it was a beer. After that he had gotten out of there as quickly as he could, afraid that if he stayed there would be many repeat performances.

After the Rottweiler came another lab, this one golden, then came a St. Bernard followed by a boxer, a third lab, then a Great Dane (who was actually the gentlest of the bunch) and finally came the German Sheppard fucking his ass at the time being, all the cum from the previous dogs acting as lube for his inner tunnel.

The German Sheppard's knot came and was followed by a great deal of hot seed shooting up into his internal organs. He was exhausted, he felt like he could go to sleep and sleep for a solid week. Who knew being raped by a pack of wild dogs could take so much out of one guy. His arms were wobbly, sore from being in this position for what felt like hours, though there was no real way of knowing how long he had been stuck in this position. But no maker how weak his joints were, his body knew it had a duty to service two more canines, and so it would not give up till its job was done.

By the time the last dog had knotted him the sun was beginning to set and Dean was barely able to keep his eyes opened. All he could think about was sleep, so when the last canine pulled out his limbs gave in, and he collapsed onto the dirt forest floor, falling into a deep slumber instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean carefully picked the lock on the rear side door to the church and proceeded to Pastor Jim's office. He knew the layout of this place like he knew the back of his hand due to all the time he had spent here growing up when his dad would just dump him and Sammy so they could be somebody else's problem for a while.

The office was locked and he could hear the singing of morning mass through the walls as he picked the lock to that door too. He had awoken this morning on his stomach on the forest floor, his whole body sore. He knew if he could hurry he could make it to the church and dig through Jim's research while the man was busy with the congregation. 

Unfortunately his clothes were shredded, but he wasn't far from his motel room. He ran the short distance back to the road and then to the motel, his body protesting the whole way. Inside his room he had pulled on a pair of blue boxers followed by dirty jeans and a T-shirt and had ran back to the road. Luckily for him there was a pickup truck that saw him and allowed him to hitchhike to the church, in exchange for a blow job on the way of course. 

Jim's notebooks were still in the same place he use to hide them in the secret department under the desk. Dean pulled them out and took a seat in the office chair and immediately felt guilty about it. The back of his boxers and jeans were pretty much soaked in all the doggy sperm that had flooded out of his ass on the way over. It was too bad he hadn't shoved one of his numerous butt plugs up his ass back while he'd been at the motel.

He opened the first bound notebook and checked the first page to find out what that particular book was dedicated to. The first one was werewolves and shapeshifters. The second one was demons and ghosts, and the third and fourth were on sex demons.

Putting the first two notebooks back where he found them, he bolted for the door. He had no ideal how much time he had left before service was over but he needed to be out of here before that. He would just go through the notebooks at his motel and then just mail them back to Jim so he didn't have to worry about involving him any further.

"What are you doin' lad" came a voice from Dean's side as he went out into the hallway. He had been spotted by some chubby guy coming out of the restroom.

"I'm just leaving" Dean told him.

"No your not son." the man said. "Church isn't over yet, come back in with me, I'm sure whatever it is can wait till after you've finished worshiping the lord" 

Dean cursed in his own head knowing he was stuck now. It was times like these that he wished he didn't have ears, then he wouldn't have to obey verbal suggestions and commands. But he also knew better, he had tried using ear plugs already and that had backfired on him. Instead of blocking out noise, thanks to his curse, it amplified it and caused any men nearby to take a liking to his ears. Within a half-hour of trying them out he ditched them as his ears became full of other men's semen instead (honestly before that day he had never even known that ear fucking was even a thing). 

He found himself following the man quietly through the side door to the sanctuary which was filled with the sounds of a hymnal he had never heard before, which wasn't surprising considering he'd rather listen to Black Sabbath over hymns any day of the week. That was one thing the Sucumbianopet had yet to take from him, his love of Rock 'n' Roll.

Dean figured he would just slide into the farthest pew back but instead he found himself following the guy all the way up to the second pew back and sitting down beside him as the song came to an end and everyone else took their seats.

Pastor Jim stood at the pulpit and began to preach his sermon on hell and forgiveness, how the two went together Dean wasn't quite sure. He was more occupied with his body, he felt the itch return to his sore, abused asshole, and he feared what might happen here in a church. He wanted to get up and leave, but he couldn't, little did this man know that he had caused Dean to have to stay until the service was over, but once it was over Dean was going to be running for the door before something could happen.

The itch, the need to be filled with another man's tool began to build, as he tried to will it down. He could smell the musk of all the men in the giant room, and the scent was overwhelming. With every inhale the scents were getting stronger. There was no way he was going to make it through this without at least one of these guys using him. 

Out of the corner of his eyes Dean saw the dude next to him reach down to his lap. Dean's gaze followed the hand as it undid the guy's black dress pants and resituated the boxers underneath so that his skinny cock jutted up erect and proud in his lap. 

Dean's mouth watered like a Pavlovian Dog as the guy leaned into Dean's ear and simply whispered "Suck it". Dean swallowed hard and saw the guy's eyes turn glassy and stern before he found himself bending over and taking the man's cock into his mouth like the cock sucking pro he now was (if cock sucking was a sport than he could probably win an Olympic medal with the amount of experience he had in just ten months). 

He began going up and down on the guy's cock, soaking it in his saliva. He knew the guy would never do this in real life, this was his own cursed self warping reality around him and making this guy into something he wasn't just so he could control and use Dean. Dean had learned pretty quickly during his time on the run, that submitting willingly to sex with a man at least once a day could help curve off some of the different symptoms he went through, while also curving off the number of random strangers that would be pulled in and take control of him in a day. Not that it still wouldn't happen, just not as frequently at first. But over the two months or so the curse he was under had begun growing stronger, and the trick no longer worked, the only thing that willingly consenting did was cause him less pain (he got bad migraines sometimes after trying to resist or his limbs would ache from his mental resistance). 

On his second week away he had tried to prevent himself from giving in to any guy at all. He had used a credit card with the fake identity of Jake Ackles and rented himself a cheap motel room, paying for a full two weeks up front. He had stocked the room full with food and locked himself in hoping that by staying away from men he could prevent himself from being used again. He had no ideal if it was going to work, but he had to try. Every hour that passed he felt the need to be used grow, his refusal of it only causing him mental agony and miserable pain. He lasted a grueling thirty-two hours, in which he ended up breaking down and using his vibrator and dildo's on his ass to help with a bit of relief, before something in his head switched on and his consciousness went dark. When he became aware again he was in a dark alley way, leaning against a grimy dumpster with a ripped t-shirt being the only clothing on him. His ass was leaking cum, his skin smelt of stale urine, and at his feet was a fresh, nude corpse with his one and only hunters knife left sticking out of the dead bodies chest. As he took in the mutilated body he hurled, what seemed like a gallon of cum and some urine came rushing back up his esophagus and came violently out his mouth and puddled on the dirty concrete beside him. He hadn't been able to stop himself as he had bent over and licked every bit of it back up off the dirty concrete with his tongue like a dog. Afterwards he had grabbed his knife and ran. He knew he could never try that again, he didn't know if he had killed that woman and he probably would never know, but he couldn't risk blacking out and possibly murdering someone again. 

Dean pushed the mushroom head into the back of his throat while he massaged the guy's balls with his hands. The faster he got this guy off the better.

"Harry" came Pastor Jim's voice over the mic apparently stopping the sermon.

"Yes" replied the man Dean was currently sucking off.

"What's going on there Harry?" Jim asked.

"I'm letting this fag suck my dick like a good little fag" the man said.

"Well why don't you send that fag up here" Pastor Jim said. The man apparently named Harry nodded and looked at down at Dean. He knew things were bound to go from bad to worse, that was just the way his life was. 

Dean's body began moving on its own again and he didn't fight it, his body was far to happy to obey even though the command wasn't directed exactly towards him. His face blushed red in the aisle, his cock hard as a rock. He made his way up the two side steps and stopped beside the pastor at the lectern. It was clear from Jim's eyes that he had been dragged into Dean's shifting reality just as he suspected everyone in this church had, even the women (who would never seem to see anything wrong with what Dean was doing or having being done to him).

"I know this sinning Fag personally" Jim said. As much as Dean wanted to run for the door it was impossible, he was now under Pastor Jim's control, unable to do anything until being told to like a puppet slave. "Dean, why don't you give the good people here a show, I want you to strip for them"

Stripping wasn't necessarily that bad, even if it was in front of a large group of religious men and women. He was rather numb by now to being naked in front of strangers and out in public, but that also didn't mean he wanted to give them a strip show. Not that he actually wanted to strip here, but he had been naked in public now countless of times, he was naked far more than he was clothed it seemed. He stripped his stained, 'The Who' T-shirt off first, followed by his pants and soaked boxers which puddled on the wood floor at his feet. He stepped out of them giving the congregation a full frontal view as he bent down and removed his socks and shoes quickly. 

His cheeks blushed a tiny bit red. While sure he was pretty numb to this whole naked thing he couldn't help but still be a little embarrassed with Jim being here. Still it was nowhere near the amount of humiliation he would have felt if this were half a year ago. 

Dean felt a cold, bare hand grab his ass (which was still covered with claw marks from the night before) and turned to see that Pastor Jim was now right behind him. 

"What a naughty slut you've been" Pastor Jim said as he parted Dean's wet ass cheeks. He knew this wasn't the Jim he knew, this was the Jim that had got wrapped into his demented reality. The Pastor grabbed him by the neck and threw him down against the alter (it didn't seem to matter how much muscle Dean still had, even the weakest of wimps could still manhandle and move his body with ease as if physics didn't apply), spilling the goblet of wine (which everyone knew was actually only grape juice) for communion and putting another bruise on Dean's stomach as if he needed any more of those.

Jim used one hand to push Dean's head down so that his left cheek was flat against the oak antique alter. He could see the congregation watching, mesmerized by what they were seeing as if this was the most amazing show ever and there was nothing what-so-ever out of the ordinary about this. 

"Watch Now" the Pastor said unto his congregation "As I a servant of the Lord, use my cock to help this troubled demonic soul." Pastor Jim had his white robe on the floor and his pants he wore underneath undone. He used his free hand to help position his cock, and then in one smooth thrust the Pastor's cock was deep in Dean's cum-coated bowels. The cock met no resistance on Dean's part, his ass was always hungry for cock, and with all the cum he was consistently taking up there, his hole was always moist and ready like a stupid, fucking vagina. All the men who fucked him did him bareback, never was a condom used on his ass (except for this one individual who had some kind of strange condom kink, he had fucked Dean with one on then tied it off and made Dean swallow it like it was some kind of treat for a job well done), and he had came to the conclusion that his body was immune to STDs. His ring of muscle he had for an entrance was still stretched badly from the night before, making it impossible for it to create any sort of obstacle for the cock. His ass was as loose as an aging prostitute's vagina, and yet he knew it wouldn't stay that way, after the birth of the spawn inside him his ass would return to it's virgin-tight self. Even when he wasn't pregnant his ass would miraculously return to its factory setting out of nowhere.

The thrusts of Jim's cock were quick and rough, and it didn't help that his ass was still extremely sore from the night before. Most of his rapers were rough when it came to fucking him, a few were gentle but that was more of an exception than a rule. 

Dean's cock was hard and aching for release, pressed imbetween the wooden table and his sweaty stomach. The fact that this was a man who had helped raised him and was now plowing his ass was forgotten from Dean's mind and replaced with a need to cum and be came into. When was the last time he had came? Four days ago? Somewhere around there? If he wanted to cum he had to have one of his rapers do it for him, they had to jack him to ejaculation. Jacking off was no longer an option for him, he could pull on his dick all day long but it wouldn't do him any good, another man's hand had to do it for him. Or there were the cases, when whoever was balls deep in his ass would hit a certain spot in deep in there that made him squirt without touching himself, though he despised cumming that way most of all, it made him feel even more emasculated, and he was already emasculated enough.

"Soon I will be filling this young lost soul with my seed, the seed of the Lord, Jesus Christ, and through him, our savior, it will purify this troubled fag" The pastor announced to their audience as his thrusts grew more erratic. Dean knew this was bullshit, he'd already been fucked once by a catholic priest in a gas station, and that hadn't did anything but make him feel even more dirty inside, knowing he'd caused the man to break his vow of celibacy by fucking him (though then again Dean always had doubted that most priests were celibate like they claimed they were).

Suddenly Dean's ass was being filled with the pastor's supposedly holy seed. There was a final thrust which hit that magic spot and caused Dean to cream himself and create a sticky puddle of his own seed on the alter beneath him.

Pastor Jim pulled out once his cock was empty, leaving Dean panting bent over the table as the exposed preacher turned to his church members. "Now it is every male's duty here to come up and use what god so graciously gave them to help this disturbed faggot out"

Dean tried to get up. He didn't like the sound of what Pastor Jim had just said. Jim told him to stay put under his breath, and so Dean stayed there, as every male in the church formed in a line behind Dean which he couldn't see. 

Dean quickly lost count of how many men used his ass as a vagina, dumping their seed inside him, which mixed with the previous men's seed and dripped back out to create a puddle on the hard wood floor beneath him. It was men of all ages, some of the men had to be in their late seventies, and there was even teenagers who fucked him, one who appeared to be just starting puberty (luckily all the little kids were back still in Sunday school). After each man filled Dean's ass with their cream filling they would relieve their bladders in one of the ten goblets that the Pastor had retrieved. Then the guys would go find their families and leave, most likely forgetting everything that just happened.

Finally it was just Pastor Jim and Dean and Dean hoped this was done but knew better. The pastor first made Dean drink all ten goblets of urine and then Jim took a large, gold platted cross and pushed it bottom first up Dean's ass. Dean couldn't help but screech as it's sharp corners scratched his inner walls and drew blood. His asshole was stretched around it and Jim was trying to force him to take even more when the telephone began ringing in the back. Jim left to answer it, thankfully forgetting to tell Dean to stay put (but unfortunately telling him to leave the cross in place). Dean grabbed his clothes and the notebooks tangled in his clothes and got out of there before Jim could come back and do anything else to him.

\------------------------

The door to the single bed motel room was locked, bolted tight as Dean sat at the wobbly desk provided with the cheap room and poured over the three notebooks he had heisted from Pastor Jim. The handwriting wasn't the most eligible, but Dean could hardly fault the guy when his own wasn't much better. 

His rear hole still hurt pretty bad, he hadn't been able to remove that cross from his ass until he gotten back to his room, and when he did pull it out it was covered in his own blood. His inner walls mended themselves immediately as they stitched themselves back together, just like that time a couple of months back when this biker had gotten off by fucking Dean's ass with a switch-blade and then making him lick it clean. Having a guy mutilate his ass with a knife was a lot more painful than just having a cross up his ass.

Finding his bottle of beer empty he went to the mini-fridge and took out a new bottle. His stock was getting low and he would soon have to venture out and get some more. Last time he had gone for a beer run he had ended up sucking off the guy behind the counter at the gas station (while the guy continued to ring up other customers, including a mother and her young girl) and the guy afterwards had told him to take the beer as payment for his service. Dean still didn't like to think of himself as a whore, but he didn't argue either, especially when it came to god's greatest gift to man: beer.

He peered at the single bed in the small room. It was still strange to be in a motel room with one bed, growing up his dad had always got them rooms with two beds, their dad taking one when he was there and him and Sammy taking the other. Even when their father was absent, and they were left alone in those rooms for nights on in Sammy would still climb into the bed with Dean and while sometimes Dean would verbally complain, truth was he never once minded sharing his bed with his brother. It wasn't a sexual thing, if anything it was a possessive, protective thing.

He returned to the notebooks, beer in hand, and sat down, wearing nothing but his last pair of clean boxers (which had a hole ripped into the back by one of his suitors for easy access at the time to his ass) and a red, spade shaped butt plug secured in his ass (strangely having his ass stretched open around a plug helped with the pain caused from that fucking cross). 

Dean flipped through the pages, literally feeling his stomach growing outward. Since he had returned to the room he had gone from his well defined stomach to what looked like a bloated, tight beer belly in just the matter of hours. He could literally feel the skin growing, stretching, pushing out to make room for what was growing with in. Before this had always happened while he was asleep, he had just woken up to the pregnancy belly, and it always had seemed to be a slow process. He wondered if the fact he was growing at a much faster rate meant that he would have that little monster out of him sooner than normal. If he could he would cut the stupid fucking baby monster out of his stomach right there and slice the thing in half before it ever had a chance to grow to become like its monstrous father, but his body was protective of the thing within, and he'd tried to force an abortion on himself many times in the past, his body was never going to let him do such a thing, it wouldn't let him do anything really to harm the little beast.

Dean was about to go to the next notebook when a word caught his attention on the very last page. Scribbled in blue ink was the name of the thing that had been tormenting him. Sucumbianopet. He quickly read, excited to finally find something.

'Sucumbianopets,  
A unique and strange creature with strong powers and the ability to warp reality. They breed through human males, making their subjects lives miserable. Jared Hender gave me this information, and seemed to know some more on the subject, but seeing as how the hunter has been unreliable in the past, I doubt this thing even exists. But then as a hunter, I know there are many things that shouldn't exist that does.'

Dean was let down, that was all it said. He flipped to the back of the page, but there was nothing there. How was any of that of any help? He already knew that. But maybe if he could find this Jared Hender then he could get more info. It was at least a thread of something to go from. He was desperate. 

He had to run to the bathroom and take a shit out of his mouth. At least when this thing was out of him he could go back to shitting like a normal human being again, well at least until the Sucumbianopet bred him again. 

He returned to the last notebook but there wasn't anything in it either. How was he going to find this Jared Hender fellow. He was a fellow hunter right, that meant that Bobby would know how to get a hold of him. But there was no way he was getting a hold of Bobby. But maybe if he could sneak into Bobby's place when he was sure Bobby was gone than he could get the info he needed and be out of there before Bobby saw him. That was a plan. And the place was only one state over. He would leave tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't have too much farther to go til he was at Bobby's place. Possibly another fifteen miles if he remembered correctly. He was filled with an excitement he hadn't known for a long time, an excitement of getting somewhere, an excitement of having answers from this Jared fellow that could lead to this monster's downfall.

He pulled off of the highway onto a back road which clearly hadn't seen any TLC in decades. He was happy also to have the baby monster out of his belly, he had given birth late in the previous night. He had been woken up by the assault of pain and within a couple of minutes the infant creature was out of him and cradled in Ezek's arms, who vanished without saying a thing. The whole ordeal had gone by much faster than any of the previous times, and it also was surprisingly less painful. It was by far the quickest pregnancy he had so far. The actual birthing had been painful, yet nowhere near as painful as any of the previous experiences. 

As the black car (the one he had hot-wired at the motel which reminded him of his greatly missed Impala) continued onward, the road began to smooth out. The radio which was blaring the local rock station went haywire, replacing Black Sabbath with pure static noise. He turned it off and was left to the sound of his own thoughts and the running motor. To make matter's worse, the vibrator that was snug up his ass (it was a large, pink, premium model which had given to him free by a clerk at a sex shop after he had given the guy the blow job of his life, his words, definitely not Deans) chose then to go dead on him. He'd learned from previous times driving that if he was going to be behind the wheel for any length of time it was best to have something snug up his rear, a working vibrator was best, it helped curve the cravings for cock he was prone to randomly come down with and allowed him to focus better on reaching his destination.

There was a bar located on the skirts of town just to Dean's left and he decided to stop. He needed to relieve his bladder but he also wanted to get pounded by some stranger. Well, he didn't actually want to be fucked, but he thought it might just be better for him if he got plowed by a guy before he reached Bobby's place. This way if Bobby did stumble upon him then Bobby might not be compelled to do anything because Dean was so recently used. Dean knew it was a long shot, but he figured it was worth a try.

Dean returned to the stolen (more like borrowed as he liked to think) car, his bladder empty and his ass filled with two loads of biker's cum and plugged with his candy-cane striped butt plug. He was at his destination in another five minutes but he parked a block away from the entrance and walked the rest of the way, using the afternoon shadows to help conceal himself.

From the outside, the house appeared to be empty, but Dean still waited a while, he wanted to be sure Bobby wasn't there before he broke in. The back door was unlocked (which was typical) and Dean headed straight to the messy table where Bobby kept the info he had on all the other hunters he knew. If Pastor Jim knew this Jared Hender fellow than Bobby most likely did too. 

It took a lot longer than Dean would have liked to shuffle and search through scattered papers and books before he came across a spiral notebook filled with addresses and phone numbers. Luckily it was alphabetized so Dean was able to find this Jared Hender quickly. There was no phone number but there was an address; 167 Andrews St, Atlanta, Georgia. He ripped a corner of a blank page of paper and jotted the info down, shoving it into his back pants pocket.

He started back for the door which he had snuck in when he heard a gruff voice say his name and a heavy, stale, male odor assaulted his nostrils and caused his cock to stir. No, oh God, No!

He bolted for the door as fast his feet would go but the voice of Bobby entered his ear's and simply said "wait". He was less than a foot from escape but his body had to obey.

"Bobby, please, I need to get out of here" Dean said as his body turned so that he could take in the sight of the older, hairy man he considered to be a second father.

Bobby gave him a puzzled look. "Where have you been?"

"Please don't come any closer and tell me I can leave"

"Dean you numbnut, we've been looking for you everywhere" Bobby said, the tone of his voice changing as he talked and his eyes revealed that what Dean had feared was about to come true.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson boy, going off and leaving your family like that" Bobby said stepping closer so they were face to face.

"Please Bobby..."

"Silence Boy" Bobby said smacking him across the face. The emotional pain stung worst than the physical, but Dean had to keep reminding himself this wasn't the real Bobby, this was just the curse. Whatever was about to happen was nothing Bobby would do if he was in his right mind.

Bobby took a hold of Dean's wrist and dragged him (well it wasn't really dragging when his physical body happily followed along) through the kitchen and up to the love seat in the living room which he pushed Dean down onto.

"You're a little piece of shit, you know that" Bobby said as he undid his jeans and let them fall to the unvaccumed floor. The tighty-whites (which actually weren't that white) went to the floor next.

Dean just laid there cursing his luck as Bobby turned his naked, hairy ass to Dean and sat down on Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes, his face completely enclosed by the sweaty, dirty, hairy crack, the smell horrific and the pucker of a hole up against Dean's mouth.

Dean's mouth didn't need any vocal instructions, it knew what to do with out a spoken word. His lips parted and sucked themselves around the dilating hole as a turd began to make it's exit, a transference from Bobby to Dean. Dean choked down two hot, fresh huge turds (which we're the slimiest turds he had came across so far) of packed shit before his tongue immediately went to work against his will and cleaned the rim of the hole, lapping up any extra shit and sweat that could be found.

Bobby stood back up, but Dean knew better than to assume his un-wanted playtime with Bobby was over, his luck never seemed to run that well. He figured he would probably have his ass pounded next but instead Bobby wanted Dean to give his balls a tongue bath. Bobby's wrinkly balls hung much lower than any guy Dean had came across so far and were so large they looked like they belonged on a horse, not a man. And the erect shaft they hung from, it was humongous too, it's length wasn't overly impressive, but it's width matched that of a beer can.

Dean wrapped his tongue around the hairy balls and began to clean them of all the built up sweat just as Bobby had requested. Then he found himself on the floor at Bobby's feet giving each dirty foot a tongue bath too, his tongue making sure to get into the crevices imbetween each toe. 

Next came what Dean knew from the beginning was bound to happen. Dean found himself face down on the couch, his clothes on the floor and his plug somewhere else as Bobby lubed his cock with his own spit and slammed himself into Dean's ass. It hurt, a lot. His ass didn't take meat of that width every day. Then to make it even worse Bobby wanted Dean to moan and talk to him like a little, moaning, slutty bitch through the process. Dean found himself talking like a chick out of a porno, telling Bobby how magnificent his cock was, how he was fucking Dean's pussy like a stud, and other humiliating things like that, all while Bobby called him degrading names like fag and shithead.

Each thrust was beginning to bring Dean less pain and more unwanted pleasure. His cock was already hard underneath him, had been the whole time, and he could feel it starting to twitch with need. He so didn't want to get off though while having Bobby's cock in his ass. He didn't have a choice though as Bobby reached under him and grabbed Dean's dick with his meaty hand and began stroking erratically. A pressure built in Dean's balls and he exploded his built up cum on the couch cushion beneath him as Bobby's own cock painted Dean's insides with his fresh cum.

Once Dean's ass had milked all the cum out of Bobby's cock, a second stream of hotter liquid assaulted his insides which he knew from past experience to be urine, creating quite a cocktail up Dean's ass.

Bobby fell asleep instantly afterwards to Dean's great surprise. It was the chance he needed to get out of here. It wasn't easy pulling himself out from under the heavy man on his back, and would have been even harder if Bobby's cock hadn't of went flaccid. 

He managed to roll himself onto the floor, and then with a run grabbed his clothes and ran naked through the large property until he got to his stolen vehicle and drove twenty miles out of town, not even bothering to put any clothes back on. He felt like he had lost his innocence all over again, and he broke down crying. He knew what it felt like to be fucked pretty much now by every man he loved or admired: his father, his brother, Pastor Jim and now Bobby. But he had to head on, and hopefully this Hender guy could help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean parked his stolen car on the curb across the street from the one story, brick house with the numbers 167 on the mailbox. This was it, this was the house of the guy he was looking for. Hopefully this guy could help, he knew that as with everything any more it was a long shot, but it was still a shot.

His left hand reached behind him and pushed itself into the back of his pants to rub the sore area just above his ass, while his other hand was under his ripped shirt, twisting the metal hoop that ran through his right nipple. He couldn't stop playing with the ring, it felt so good and so wrong both at the same time. It had been a major distraction ever since he had gotten it. On his way through St. Louis he had stopped to get something to eat and found himself under the control of a guy who ran a tattoo parlor and piercing shop. Instead of getting a hamburger that night he found himself getting his nipples pierced (although he only had the ring in the right nipple). He also found himself getting a tattoo he didn't want, a tramp stamp that said in girly, hot pink lettering 'Fuck This Hole Pretty Please'.

There was a black sports car in the driveway which told Dean somebody was home. Hopefully that somebody was this Jared Hender fellow.

He got out of the Impala he had nabbed back in St. Louis (it wasn't his Impala, this one was a blue '96 Impala that just made him miss his baby even more) and headed to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited til the door opened slowly and just enough for a man to stick his head through the gap.

"I'm not interested in buying anything" The guy said. The guy didn't look like he was in the best shape, there were jagged scars spread out across his face like pimples, some fresh some old and his hair was ear-length and greasy, and gave off the strong odor of stale urine. The expression on the shorter guy's face was one of fear.

"I'm looking for Jared Hender, is he here" Dean said. His gut told him this wasn't the Jared guy he was looking for, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel some kind of kindership with this older man. It wasn't a sexual connection, it felt more like this guy was a long lost brother in some way. 

"I'm sorry, but he passed away a little over a year ago. Not to be..."

"Are you a relative of his, like a son or brother? He has or at least had some information that I could really use". 

Before the dude could reply the front door opened the rest of the way revealing the man to be as nude as the day he was born. Right behind him stood a younger guy, a teenager who looked like he belonged in high school. He was shirtless (he did have sweat pants though, so he wasn't nude like the other guy), showing off his chest that was built like an action star and he was a giant in height compared to the man who was presumably his father.

"Whose your friend here dad?" the teenager asked.

"A guy here to see your grandfather. I told the guy he was dead though and he's just about to leave"

Dean's nose caught a whiff of teenage hormones and knew things probably weren't going to go good here. He dismissed the thought of leaving though, there was a possibility that these two might have the information in some kind of hunter's journal.

"I know you can't see it father, but he has the same Sucumbianopet mark on the forehead, which means that Killezzot has sent us another playmate. Now both of you, sleep" And with the teen's order Dean fell into an instant, deep slumber as his body collapsed under him and he fell into the flower bed.

\---------------------------------

As Dean opened his eyes, coming out of his forced slumber, he knew he was once again in trouble. Not that being in bad situations were new to him, if anything by now it was common occurrence.

The first thing he noticed was that he was sucking on something in his mouth, something that his mind immediately labeled as a pacifier. He tried to spit it out but his mouth wouldn't cooperate and just kept on sucking.

He tried to lift his hands to help in the removal and yet they didn't do anything but stay wherever they were. He tilted his head and peered down. He was sitting on a carpet floor that needed vacuuming bad, and he was naked, well except for the warm thing that encased his waist in place of his boxers. It was padded, and puffy, and white, and oh god...he was wearing a diaper. He was wearing a disposable adult diaper that looked just like a baby's diaper. How do all these guys keep finding new ways to humiliate him.

He tried to move his limbs again and he managed to get his left arm half way up through exhausting concentration before his mind gave and it fell limp again.

"I'm sorry about this" came a voice from Dean's side. He turned his head to the left (at least those joints were working properly) to see the guy who had answered the door was sitting next to him. The man was no longer fully naked, he now wore a pair of pink panties with numerous tares dotted across them. As Dean got a better look at the guy he noticed the man was in really good shape with a slight tan which was smudged with dirt, interrupted with cuts, and splattered with what looked to be dry cum. The guy probably hadn't had a bath in a month, not that Dean was one to talk though. And the guy also had a tattoo, it was right above his left pectoral and read 'Son's Bitch' in flaming hot pink lettering similar to Dean's. 

"My name is Connor. Connor Hender, and I take it you must be a victim of a Sucumbianopet also" 

Dean nodded his head yes. Connor reached over and pulled the pacifier out of Dean's mouth and Dean found himself grateful, but also disappointed. His first instinct was to try to grab the thing and stick it back in his pie hole, as if that was where it was belonged. Then he realized what he was thinking and threw it out of his mind. 

"Why are you here though? Why were you looking for my father?"

Dean went to tell the man that he thought the guy's father could have information on this thing that had taken control of his life, but he found that words were harder to form in his mouth than they should be. What should have came out as 'I thought your dad might have answers to help me destroy the son-of-a-bitch thing doing this' got lost in translation and came out as baby gibberish with the only word coming out even close was dadda.

"I'm going to take a stab here and guess that you thought he might have been able to help you with the Sucumbianopet mess."

Dean nodded his head in reply. His stomach began to rumble and he felt his asshole begin to twitch as his bowels began to empty themselves. He couldn't stop it, he began shiting himself like a baby, his ass spewing out globs and diarehia-ish logs of shit which was filling the back of the diaper underneath him, filling in all the cracks it could find and puffing out the absorbent walls. 

"Again, I'm sorry about all this, my whole family was effected by a Sucumbianopet curse, and it warped my son Trevor" Connor said. It was clear from the guy's voice he clearly had experience with what Dean was currently going through.

"Don't apologize for me father. I'm helping this poor soul out" came the voice of Trevor from behind. Dean's ass finally stopped emptying itself of shit, but his bladder then decided it was it's turn to be relieved as it started emptying his warm urine into the front of the diaper, soaking it. The stream of piss was strong but over in just a few seconds leaving the diaper hugging him soaked. 

"I've always wanted a baby boy, well other than my father, and here you are to be one for me. What's your name?"

"Dean-ie" Dean answered without thought, half surprised to find he was able to say an actual word while also realizing his voice was squeaky like a child's who hadn't gone through puberty yet. 

"Deanie, such a nice name for a new baby. Now come with me, I have your new room all fixed up and ready for you"

Dean looked Connor in the face before he found himself trying to stand. He instead fell over and found himself moving to his hands and knees as he crawled like a toddler behind the tall teenager across the hall and into a different room. It felt strange and yet natural to crawl like that, and the extra weight of his bulging, dirty diaper didn't help though. 

Dean had gotten use to random men taking control of him, but he could tell what he had stepped into here was different than what he had gone through before. Sure men had used him before, but he could tell this guy could completely manipulate and control him. He had a bad feeling the teenager could do even worse than that. Then there was also the fact that being an adult toddler actually felt natural in a way that no manipulation of him had in the past, and that right there was enough to scare him. 

The room he crawled into was large, painted bright pink with baby blue trimming. There was an overgrown toy box in one corner, an overgrown changing table against the back wall and a crib against the right wall with a mobile hanging above it that instead of featuring butterflies and rainbows or stars featured plastic erect dicks in a variety of colors and sizes. Everything a nursery could need was in this room, except it was all overgrown to fit an adult instead of a baby.

Trevor reached down and picked Dean up from under the arms and placed him on the changing table. Dean couldn't believe on how easily the guy picked him up, Dean knew he wasn't light with all his muscles, and yet the kid had picked him up as if he were the weight of a chubby baby. It was basically not possible, but then Dean lived in the world of impossible.

Trevor put the pacifier back into Dean's mouth and Dean found himself sucking it gladly. Trevor then went to work removing the soiled diaper Dean was wearing, cleaning his bottom with baby wipes, applying plenty of baby powder and then securing Dean into a fresh, warm diaper. A feeling of warmth and appreciation for the teen came over Dean and he quickly pushed it away and replaced the feelings with hatred and disgust.

Trevor handed his father the dirty diaper and told him to eat, and Dean watched as Connor stuffed his face into the shitty diaper. Trevor picked Dean back up and placed Dean into the crib, pulling the side back up and locking Dean in. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable, and he was surrounded by toys and stuffed animals.

"I'm so glad I didn't get rid of all the stuff I had bought for those two months that I had you as a baby Dad" Trevor said picking up one of the stuffed toys at Dean's feet and pressing it against Dean's chest. Dean found himself hugging it gratefully before realizing it wasn't a stuffed animal (at first he had thought it was a snake) but instead a large stuffed erect cock. He peered around at all the plush toys spread around in his crib and realized that the rest were all animals though. There was a stuffed donkey, a stuffed pig, a traditional brown teddy bear, a stuffed rhino, and even a stuffed Mickey. There was one major difference though between all these stuffed toys and the ones he had came across in the past, these were all sprouting plastic, anatomically correct penis' between their legs.

"Good Night Deanie" Trevor said as he reached over the railing and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. Trevor then switched off the lights and left the room with his father right behind him.

Dean yawned as he stared up at the mobile above him which had came to life once the lights were off. It spun around in a circle causing the hanging dicks to appear to dance as they twinkled in luminescent, soothing colors. 

Drowsiness came over Dean like a tidal wave, even though he had just been asleep not but ten minutes ago. Still he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell into deep slumber hugging, the plush erection tight against his bare chest, the pacifier still in his mouth.

\----------------------------------------

Dean laid in his his crib, sucking on his pacifier, watching the mobile overhead and waiting for Trevor to return. He had been awake for maybe a half hour or more by now and the front of his diaper was wet with his urine. Even worse though was that he could tell his mind was changing, his perception of reality was beginning to shift some and he feared it wouldn't be long before he truly believed he was nothing more than Trevor's baby boy. 

He thought back to the middle of the night when Connor had shown up and awoken him. Initially Dean had just wanted to go back to sleep, but Connor told him they didn't have much time. He wanted to help Dean escape but he was incapable, however he could tell Dean a story, the story of the Hender family. 

'The story started many years back with Connor's father Jared stumbling upon a Sucumbianopet. He had found it not long after his wife and Connor's mother Delia, died in a car wreck. He had begun to notice strange things happening down the street with a teenage boy named Kyle whose father had been a childhood friend of Jared's (it seem's according to Jared Sucumbianopets prefer to attach their curses onto young men, although they still will go after grown men). The only reason that Jared even noticed anything out of the ordinary was because he was one of a very small margin who was not effected by the Sucumbianopet reality warping (or at least he wasn't effected by a regular Sucumbianopet). So anyway, using what hunting knowledge he already knew, Jared tried to take the Sucumbianopet out, however when he arrived at Kyle's house, Kyle was gone and his parent's couldn't even remember that they ever had a son.

Jared had refused to give up though, he left Connor and Connor's sister Emilia with their aunt and he dived headlong into hunting, tracking down any lead he could find what-so-ever about these supernatural creatures.

While Jared continued hunting Connor went on with his life, finishing high school and then college, getting a job as an accountant, getting married and having his own son they named Trevor. Connor wanted to have nothing to do with the supernatural world, however three years ago on Trevor's thirteenth birthday his world and his father's world collided.  
Connor didn't know for sure, but he assumed that his father must have come across information the Sucumbianopets didn't want him to know, that or he did something else to royally tick off Killezzot, a Sucumbianopet elder that had thrice the power of a normal Sucumbianopet. 

Anyway Killezzot had shown up that night during dinner, disguised as Jared. The thing ate with them, laughed with them, and right after desert it chopped Connor's wife's head off with a sword which just appeared in its hands. It then froze Connor and Trevor in their seats and revealed its true self.

The real Jared came rushing in a few minutes later, but he was too late. He took control of Jared, teaching him that he wasn't immune to all Sucumbianopets. Killezzot sat down and enjoyed itself as it forced Connor and Trevor to put on a show for Jared as Connor was forced to anally molest his own son. Then the two found themselves being fucked by Killezzot, and then the grand finale involved Jared being fucked by his own grandson while he fucked his own son.

Killezzot then explained that for his actions against the Sucumbianopets his family would pay the price with their own special curse for the rest of eternity. Connor would forever be the slave of his son, his son who was a sweat and innocent boy up until that moment. After that moment it had been like a switch had been flipped and Trevor had instantly became the sadistic, perverted teenager he was now. Killezzot even claimed that one day if Trevor grew into the true sadistic self he was now to be, than he might just be inducted into the Brotherhood of Sucumbianopet, whatever that was.

Killezzot had then taken its sword and pierced Jared through the heart, killing the man before the Sucumbianopet vanished.'

Dean felt his ass begin to become active again as it started to empty itself. He was too tired though to care, another wave of sleepiness had came over him and he fell back to sleep while his ass continued to do its thing.

\-------------------------------------------------------

When Dean awoke again his vision was filled with the face of Daddy Trevor. He felt nothing but warmth and love for his daddy. His stomach was hungry and he wanted milk, his dad's milk, straight from the cock.

Needless to say Dean now didn't know himself to be anything other than a big baby with a love for his father's cock.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean feared his rear hole was going to split in two as Daddy Trevor's cock pushed against Dean's anal entrance. Taking Daddy Trevor down there would be easy, except it wasn't just Daddy Trevor right now, his big brother Connor's dick was already snug up Dean's poop hole. 

The head of Daddy Trevor's lubed cock squeezed its way into Dean's hole, compacted up against Connor's dick as it stretched Dean's inner walls and caused immense pain. But Dean was not going to complain, nor was he going to cry, no matter how much he wanted to. Dean wanted to be a big boy and this was his test to become one.

Daddy Trevor's cock pushed in farther causing Dean to whimper through his pacifier. He was more than ready to be a big boy now. He had been a big boy once, but how many months or years ago that had been he had no ideal, but he knew once he became a big boy again he would get his memories back. He couldn't remember right now anything other than being Daddy Trevor's baby-sex-slave-boy. Although he knew he wasn't an actual baby, he was an adult just like his older brother Connor, he just hadn't earned to right to think or act like a real adult yet.

Dean sucked hard on his pacifier, gritting through the pain. He loved having a full ass, whether it be plugged with a rattle or one of his countless other toys, or even better yet stretched around a real cock, it just felt right, it felt natural, that was what his poop hole was made for, as Daddy Trevor always said, and Daddy Trevor was never wrong, he was as perfect of a daddy as a daddy could be. And yeah, sure his dad liked to punish him a lot, but Dean always deserved it, even if he didn't know why he deserved it, his daddy knew and that was as good of a reason as one could get.

Trevor's cock continued to force its self in deeper and if it wasn't for his mouth being occupied Dean would have screamed bloody murder. His rear was so full, too full, his inner walls felt like they were beyond their stretching point and going to tare in two at any moment. It was too much, he had never had his rear hole so full, at least not that he could remember, sure he had had big toys up his poop chute before, but nothing like this. Connor's cock was massive, and Daddy Trevor's cock was even bigger, and they were both inside him right now.

Tears were running down Dean's cheeks, but he kept down the scream in his throat that wished to escape past his pacifier. He couldn't cry in such a way, especially not in a way that his Daddy would notice. He wanted his Daddy to be proud of him, he wanted to be good and pass his Daddy's test. He could do this, he had too, he had already graduated from being an infant into his toddler stage, so graduating to being a big boy was only the natural next step.

Daddy Trevor's cock slid to a complete stop inside, his mushroom cock head reaching far deeper than Connor's. Dean closed his eyes for a brief second and then took his gaze to the changing table against the far wall. As great as he knew being a big boy was going to be, he was also saddened at what he was going to loose. He loved his Daddy putting him up there on that table and changing him. He loved the comfort of wearing big, puffy diapers, he even didn't mind it when his Daddy would leave him in a dirty one for a day or two, it was kind of fun getting to crawl around with a diaper full of his own shit and soaked in his own urine. He would also miss sleeping in his crib, or having his daddy feed him the mushy baby food that his daddy sometimes mixed in fresh shit with as a treat, or simply sucking on pacifiers and dildos. And Story time. Oh god, he didn't want to loose story time at all. Every night before bed his Daddy would pull up a rocking chair and read to him. The books were always short and filled with cartoon pictures and they almost always were about men learning to love serving cocks or taking on various fetishes (although Dean wasn't sure what a fetish was, it was a word his Daddy liked to use though). His favorite of the many, many books was 'The Urinal Prince', a wonderful fairy tale about a witch who curses a selfish prince to become the kingdom's gay urinal. Dean just loved how the prince in the end went around the castle and took all the knight's piss and then would travel out into the village and let the villagers fuck him and fill him with more piss. And that final picture on the last page in which the prince is being fucked by his younger brother while his father, the King, pisses all over his head. Boy, that prince had gotten so lucky to be cursed with such an amazing life!

Daddy Trevor began to push forwards as Connor started to recline backwards till he was laying flat against the carpet. Daddy Trevor then pushed Dean forwards until he was flat against Connor, chest to chest, sandwiched between his family, both of their cocks still in his rear hole.

"You're doing so good Deanie" Daddy Trevor said as his cock began to retreat, dragging against the cock of Connor's which remained still. Daddy pulled his cock half way out before slamming it back in, and preparing to repeat the process.

Daddy Trevor continued to thrust inside Dean's poop-hole, but his thrust's were much slower than when he typically fucked Dean. Connor's cock still wasn't moving at all inside Dean though, it was staying stationary, just taking up space as Daddy Trevor did all the work. Dean enjoyed riding Connor's cock too, it was different from riding his daddy's cock. Connor's was smaller, but Dean could also ride his big brother's cock for hours and hours where Daddy Trevor would cum and make him stop for a little while. Connor never had to stop though, according to Daddy that was because Connor didn't have any balls, which was true. Dean could vaguely remember during his infant stage Connor disappearing for a day or two and when he came back he no longer had balls, just a scar where they once hung. Dean wondered if Daddy would make his balls disappear also, and honestly Dean didn't know if that would be a good thing or not.

Dean's face was right up against Connor's chest, his mouth just inches away from a perky, beautiful, brown nipple. Dean spit his pacifier out and zeroed in on the right nipple, gluing his lips around it, slightly biting down and then sucking. A squirt of yummy milk rushed out and landed on Dean's tongue before making its way towards the throat. He sucked some more and got some more milk from his big brother. He loved nursing on his big brother's tits, just one more thing he wasn't sure if he would continue to get to do when he was a big boy. From the way Connor acted about it, he would probably be happy to have Dean stop drinking his chest milk, and honestly Dean didn't like making his brother uncomfortable. Yet Daddy said that Connor loved it when Dean drank from him, he just didn't like to show it, and Daddy was always right.

The next thrust to Dean's ass caused his eyes to water more and everything to go white. He forgot about his brother's nipple as his pathetic, small baby pee-pee went instantly hard between his and Connor's stomach. Then Daddy hit that magic spot again and again, and there was a sensation brewing inside Dean's own balls. Another hit and Dean was in heaven as his swollen balls dumped a couple weeks of built up cum onto his big brother. It felt good to have a release, Daddy didn't let his pee-pee release often, usually waited around two to three week intervals, he said being as young as Dean was he shouldn't be cumming at the frequency that Daddy did.

As Dean dumped his own pee-pee milk onto his big brother, Daddy began shooting his own cock milk up Dean's poop-hole. Shot after shot after shot of warm, gooey cock milk filled Dean's rear hole, soaking both the cocks inside with sex juices.

"You did well Dean, now it's time for you to be a big boy" Daddy Trevor said as he began to come down from his own orgasm.

Dean's head sudden began to pound as it felt like a flood gate was opened. He suddenly began remembering, remembering life before being an adult baby and toddler. He remembered Ezek, how he had confronted the Sucumbianopet to save his brother Connor and instead managed to get cursed. It was his fault his dad and brother were so perverted now, his curse had did this too them. That's why he had run away, that's why he had struck out on his own and tried to find a way out of all this on his own. But it hadn't worked, he'd instead ended up back here at home with his sadistic father who was only sadistic because of him.

All the self-hatred and disgust flooded Dean's body once again as a feeling of hopelessness overcame him. Something seemed off about his memories, there was a strange nagging feeling that Connor wasn't his brother, some giant teenager named Sam was, but he knew that was ridiculous. It also seemed strange that his and Connor's father was younger than them, yet why that was strange Dean couldn't quite figure out.

By the time Dean's mind came back to the present his dad was already out of him and cum was leaking out of his half-plugged, gaping hole. He pulled himself off of Connor and felt more cum flood out of his body. Man his dad could cum more than anybody Dean had come across before.

Dean turned to his father who handed him a small box. "Your present for becoming a big person" he said. Dean didn't want to open it up, something told him that whatever was in the box was just going to be more humiliation or pain for himself, but he found his hands opening the small box anyway. And inside was something strange, it sort of looked like a needle, only there was no pointy end and the steel rod was thicker with a steel, pink ball at the end of it.

"It's called a cock plug, now that your a big person you will wear that in your cock hole all the time" his Father said with an evil grin. Dean wanted to cry, he was in hell again. In some ways maybe it would have just been better to stay a baby and not remember anything, at least then he was happy, even if it was a false happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this, the past couple of weeks have been hectic. Anyway here is the final chapter.

It was the sound of a footstep that awoke Dean and caused him to unfortunately tilt. He felt the chain on his collar pull at him as the anal hook in his rear shifted and caused both pain and pleasure. He'd been left here like this by his master, his very own father, suspended from the ceiling by the horrible anal hook for what seemed like was going on twenty-four hours.

The basement sex-dungeon he hung in was pitch black. His first immediate hope was that it was master-father coming to let him down, but he slashed that ideal quickly seeing as how master-father would have turned on some lights.

The sound of another footstep echoed through the basement again this time louder. He knew it wasn't Connor, Connor was sleeping in master-father's room tonight in what they called the stockades (it looked like an old western one but was designed to impale the person in it with a dildo). That left the other three residents; Rodney, Austin and Mike. Rodney use to be the Mail Man but he did something to make master-father mad and he was now the house cat, or at least the poor guy thought he was a house cat constantly in heat, and thanks to master-father's other-worldly powers the guy had an actual cat's tail, with cat ears, whiskers and even a barb-covered, human cock. Austin had been a cop who had been called by a neighbor to come out and investigate the weird sounds that came from the house, which led to Austin becoming a half-breed house dog. He was mostly still human like Rodney, only he had the ears and tail of a Rottweiler and had a knot on his cock like most canines. And then there was Mike who had been master-father's science teacher and tried to fail master-father and now he was the human-jackass that master-father kept in the back yard to ride whenever he wanted to. Mike had a horse's tail, his limbs were lengthened and his body shapened into the frame of a horse. It couldn't be any of those three though since none of them walked on two legs anymore.

Dean's short cock (he had actually lost three solid inches from the length of his cock since he had returned home) throbbed in pain as it tried to rise to erection when the anal hook grazed that sweet spot. His cock couldn't reach full erection even though it was trying, he had a tiny, steel cock cage on which had razor sharp spikes on the inside that were digging into his delicate skin and drawing blood. Then to top it off there was a steel rod that master-father called his 'cock plug' shoved up his piss slit which hurt like hell and kept him from being able to piss, which in turn made his full bladder feel like it was going to burst in a grand explosion within him. Not that this feeling was new, ever since Dean had graduated into becoming an adult (or big boy as master-father called him) master-father loved making Dean hold his bladder for no reason other than to cause pain, and master-father especially loved to find different ways to mutilate and torture Dean's cock and balls, which could somehow magically heal themselves when left alone so that master-father could continuing doing extreme experiments in pain with them. At least master-father hadn't outright castrated him yet like he did Connor who now literally had no balls (well he had castrated Dean once, he had taken a butcher's knife and cut off Dean's cock and balls in one swipe, but then he allowed them to grow back over the night, which was even more painful than the severing, and his cock had grown back an inch shorter).

The red, rubber ball-gag in Dean's mouth kept him from asking who was there as another step was heard. Then he got his answer as all the lights in the basement flipped on at once and nearly blinded him. As his eyes adjusted though he could see a bizarre looking creature standing in front of him, an almost shapeless being which he instantly recognized as the Sucumbianopet Ezek who had did this too him, who had been strangely absent from his life for well over a year.

"Sorry Dean, playtime is over" 

Dean tried to reply with a 'fuck off' but it just came out as a mumble through the gag.

"Yeah, I'll ignore that for your sake. I'm actually here to help you buddy, unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life. No need to answer that Dean, I know you don't." Ezek said.

Everything around Dean went dark again and when the light finally came back he was standing in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. He noticed immediately that the hook was gone form his ass, as was the cage around his cock and the plug that had been up his slit. 

"I like the nipple piercing's" Ezek said, his words echoing throughout the large, empty space as Dean's weak legs gave out and he fell to the dirty, cement floor, his ass beyond sore.

"Where are we now" Dean grunted out as his mind exploded in his skull, pain engulfing it as if there were hundreds of bombs being detonated in a chain. Memories flooded back and he realized that crazy young man Trevor was not his father, nor was Connor his brother. His brother was Sam and his father was John.

"Your welcome for your memories back Dean. I decided it was time for you to move on, you were actually very popular with my father Killezzot and his pupil, so we played a game of Lyxtzpt to decide who was going to keep you. Obviously I'm the one who should keep you in the first place since I laid my claim on you first, but he is my father so I humored him. Anyway I won you back and your my bitch again. How great for you, right. And since I'm so nice and considerate I'm going to give you a week to adjust to life on your own again before I knock you up with another baby me"

Before Dean could reply or ask any questions Ezek vanished into thin air. Honestly Dean didn't really care though, he was out of that mad house. He still wasn't quiet sure what this dark place was he was in, but again, at the moment he couldn't care less.

Dean laid down on his back and placed his head on his hands. His body ached everywhere and his mind felt loopy. He needed sleep, and then in the morning, well he knew in the morning life would be back to the way it had been before he stepped foot in that house, he would go back to being impregnated and used by random men, and for some reason that didn't seem no where near as bad as it use to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any way, that is the final chapter of this story, however there will be a third story to this trilogy titled 'A Monstrous Existence', which will bring Sam back into the fold, along with an angel named Castiel and possibly a demon named Crowley. It will probably be a few weeks or months though before I get it up and posted, things have been chaotic.


End file.
